Paladin Empyrean equipment guide
This is an Empyrean Equipment guide for Paladin, based on my other guides. As I haven't finished leveling this job yet, I can't give specific advice as to alternate gear and which pieces are truly helpful. If you have leveled this job and have any advice, please let me know, either on the talk page or my user talkpage. Otherwise, please enjoy the guide. Feel free to make minor corrections as you see fit, but no major changes...I want to keep this simple. Thanks! --Kraftlos (talk) 09:10, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Basic Paladin Empyrean Set Creed Armor Set Main pieces * Creed Armet - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Misareaux for 20,000 Cruor * Creed Gauntlets - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Uleguerand for 25,000 Cruor. * Creed Cuirass - Purchased from the Dominion Tactician in Abyssea - Uleguerand for 1,500 Dominion Notes * Creed Cuisses - Purchased from the Bastion Prefect in Abyssea - Misareaux for 1,000 Resistance Credits * Creed Sabatons - Found in Gold Chests in Abyssea - Misareaux Accessories * Creed Collar - Drops from Chukwa (NM) in Abyssea - Tahrongi * Creed Baudrier - Drops from Ironclad Executioner (NM) in Abyssea - Vunkerl * Creed Earring - Drops from Chione (AVNM Tier II) in Abyssea - Uleguerand +1 Seals To upgrade your equipment, you must be level 75 and you must have started the relevant trial. When you are ready, trade one piece of equipment to the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) and review the trial, then the moogle will inscribe the trial on your armor piece. When you've collected the seals, return and trade the armor and the required seals to the to chest on the right, then trade the armor to the Moogle receive the +1 version. Unfortunately, the three accessory pieces can't be upgraded. Creed Armor +1 Set * Armet - 8 Creed Seal: Head (Trial 4162) **'In Abyssea - Attohwa:' *** Notorious Monster: Amun , Pallid Percy, Nightshade *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet I, Crimson Carpet II *** Quest: Flown the Coop * Gauntlets - 8 Creed Seal: Hands (Trial 4322) **'In Abyssea - Altepa:' ***Dominion Ops: Op 01, Op 05, Op 14 ***Notorious Monster: Chickcharney ***Quest: Classrooms Without Borders **'In Abyssea - Grauberg:' ***Notorious Monster: Lorelei **'In Abyssea - Uleguerand:' ***Dominion Ops: Dominion Op 13, Dominion Op 14 ***Notorious Monster: Upas-Kamuy * Cuirass - 10 Creed Seal: Body (Trial 4342) ** In Abyssea - Altepa: *** Notorious Monster: Amarok ***Quest: Proof of the Lion ***Dominion Ops: Op 01, Op 04, Op 05, Op 07, Op 14 ** In Abyssea - Grauberg: ***Notorious Monster: Ironclad Sunderer ***Dominion Ops: All ***Quest: Her Father's Legacy ** In Abyssea - Uleguerand: ***Notorious Monster: Blanga ***Dominion Ops: All * Cuisses - 8 Creed Seal: Legs (Trial 4182) **'In Abyssea - Misareaux:' *** Notorious Monster: Asanbosam, Minax Bugard, Nehebkau *** Resistance Ops: Ward Warden I, Crimson Carpet I *** Quest: Unidentified Research Object * Sabatons - 8 Creed Seal: Feet (Trial 4202) **'In Abyssea - Vunkerl:' *** Notorious Monster: Iktomi , Kadraeth the Hatespawn, Pascerpot *** Resistance Ops: Ward Warden I *** Quest: His Bridge, His Beloved +2 Jewels/Coins/Cards/Stones A lot of these can be obtained from zone bosses. It's always good to check and see if you can get several quests done at once. Like the previous upgrades, these are exchanged via the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens. Because these are used by multiple jobs, you will likely be lotting against the other party or alliance members to get these. Creed Armor +2 Set * Armet - 6 Cards of Vision (Trial 4222) ** Attohwa: Lusca ** Konschtat: Fistule, Bloodeye Vileberry, Eccentric Eve * Gauntlet - 6 Cards of Wieldance (Trial 4362) ** Altepa: Dragua ** Attohwa: Ironclad Cleaver ** Misareaux: Cirein-croin ** Vunkerl: Durinn *'Cuirass' - 9 Stones of Ardor (Trial 4382) **Altepa: Orthrus **Attohwa: Itzpapalotl, Lusca, Smok **Grauberg: Alfard **Misareaux: Sobek **Uleguerand: Empousa *'Cuisses' - 6 Coins of Balance (Trial 4242) ** Misareaux: Amhuluk, Tristitia ** Tahrongi: Chloris, Usurper, Myrmecoleon * Sabatons - 6 Stones of Voyage (Trial 4262) ** La Theine: Briareus Ovni, Ruminator ** Vunkerl: Durinn, Bukhis Category:Guides